Velder International Academy: Second Year
by Limitless Lunacy
Summary: Enjoy your school life in the famous high school and college in Elrios, Velder International Academy. You can study many unknown things, find new friends, and even matchmaking the 'lovey-dovey' couple and more. NEED A LOT OF OCS. Rated T just in case. ElsAi, ReVen, ChEve, AddAra, OCxOC (partially) ON HOLD.
1. Aisha's Problem part 1

Oh yeah, well this is apparently my brother's project but, since he was busy with his story titled 'The Demon Hunters: Descendant of the Dark Nephilim', so I'll complete his story. Ahem, alright, let's move to Chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Aisha's problem part 1

X-X

_Aisha's POV_

"Oh my god, I'M LATE!" I was running as fast as I can to the huge school building. You know what's the school name? Yep, Velder International Academy, the famous high school that not everyone can easily enter, also it's the college building so everyone who has passed the high school final exam, they can enter to here. Well I was the lucky one, because last year I was passed in here. I'm so happy!

Oh, there are my friends that waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late!" I shouted from distance and panted. "What makes you so slow, shorty?" Ugh, that redhead jerk. I will burn his head next time. "I was finishing my homework till midnight, my stupid boy!" but then Rena halt us for avoiding another argument. "Enough you two. You'll be late for Astronomy by Kusanagi-sensei because of this nonsense." We both were shrugged. "Wait, what day is it?" Elsword, that jerk's name was seems confused. "This is Saturday idiot." Now, I bet he carried a wrong books. "Oh, I'm already forget the schedule. Luckily, I bring all of my books here." We all looked to him with 'are-you-an-idiot-boy' look. "Okay, so-" her words were cut by bell rang. "Gotta go or he'll punish us later~" that Eldork waved his hand at me. "Watch out dude or you'll get slipped!" Raven, the onyx haired boy at side of me and Rena shouted. "I won't!"

"Oh, I gotta go to campus. its 7.30 AM., and the college will be started in 30 minutes so, see ya' later!" Raven waved his hand at me and Rena. "C'mon Rena, we'll be late!" I grab her hand. "Uh, you'd better keep going, I'll follow later." Wait, this is different. I've never saw Rena like this before. "Okay..." then I leave her in silence.

_At Observatory..._

_Elsword's POV_

Huh, I'm nearly get condemned by this cool teacher. Okay, forget about being punished later, I've to focus. "...the Black Hole was created by- let me hold it for a second. Aisha. Aisha!" now what's happened to that grape head. I was looking at Aisha that... seems sad before. "Y-yes?" she stuttered. "How long you're going to daydreaming like that? Meet me at my office after this class is over." I was slightly chuckled, seeing Aisha being warned by Kusanagi-sensei, or usually called Jun-san by most students in this high school. "A-alright..." then I looked at that grape head and grinned. "Hey, hey... what's wrong with my nerdy girl? Are you fell in love or something?" I saw Aisha blushed madly at me. "T-that's none of your business!" I chuckled until he warn me. "Elsword, don't. Flirt. A girl. In my class. Got it?" all I can do is shown a poker face and says, "Yes." After being warned by him.

_Skip time to break session..._

_Normal POV_

Aisha walked alongside the hall of school toward Jun's office, for getting an advice and counseling. She then arrived at front of the door and knock it. 'Come in!' she open the door and saw a figure with sapphire shaggy hair standing against the window, seeing the outside scene. "Oh, please take a seat." She land her butt on the sofa.

"Aisha, what's your problem last time?" he gently ask the question toward her. "Okay, well before your class is begin, I saw Rena stand at the gate with sadness on her face. I don't know why but... I'm trying to help her."

He leaned back and stared upward. "Let me see... Rena Eryuell from Geography and Environment Class. So, did you feel something's wrong with her last time? I mean, before it's happened." Aisha put her fingers on the lips. "When I and Elsword always arguing." The Astronomy Teacher put his palm on the face, thinking a way to resolve the problem. "Aisha, I hate to say this but you have to repair your relationship with Elsword. If you're still don't like this way, I have to call Elsword to-" his word cut by Elsword opened the door. "Oh, come in. I have something to tell you."

He tell everything from beginning. "So Elsword, do you accept to repair your relationship with Aisha? I know you're really, really dislike this but this is the only way. I don't want to saw your friend ditch you two because of the nonsense you've made." They both looked each other hesitantly. "Okay, so you two agreed to repair your relationship, then I need to keep an eye on your psychology and behavior so this won't made a mess." He stand up and walk to his desk, seeking some item in the box beneath the desk. Then he found a miniature of eight handed helicopter with two camera on bumper.

"Wait, is this..." Aisha stared at the thing. "Yep. Unmanned flying object or usually called drone, codenamed S.T.A.L.K.E.R; it will watch you two in distance." He chuckled a bit. "Oh you can turn back to your class." They both stand up and walk out from Jun's office. "Alright, hope this is work." He turn the drone on and his computer. "Oh shoot, I forget they're in corridor! Alright, turn into spider mode."

_In the corridor..._

"Oh Aisha, I have to go to class and take my shinai." He's about to run, but held by Aisha. "Where are you going?" he let out a sigh. "To dojo, do you remember?" silence happened between them, but it stands in short time. "Oh yeah, I remember that your sister was invited you last year." Then they both separated. Did you know? They both were come from different class. Aisha is 2-A, while Elsword is 2-C.

_At uncertain place..._

_Somebody's POV_

Alright, I was brought my laptop and S.T.A.L. drone to Robotic Club room, then turn it on and I'm ready to stalk someone. "Kekeke... she'll be mine soon."

X-X

You know who's that person? Well, we'll find out soon.

Oh, I also accept OCs from everyone so, let's move to the signup sheet!

Name: ...

Age: ... (It will determines your OC's class. If you put 15, then he/she is in 1st year, while if you put 17, then he/she is in 3rd year, or if you want to be a teacher, put the specific age above 21)

Class: ... (For someone who put their OC as college student)

Personality: ...

Hobby: ...

Relationship: ...

Job: ... (For who want their OC that become a teacher)

Things you want to put: ... (If necessary, like club you interest)

Okay, thanks to Devi Switch Reverse to think about these sheet, since I've never create this story type before.

Ah, I forget again about age. If you put an age between 18 till 21, then I'll put them as college student.

Alright, see you later in next chapter!


	2. Add's Confession

Previously on Velder International Academy: Second Year:

_**Alright, I was brought my laptop and S.T.A.L.K.E.R**__** (A/n: sorry, it get cut last chapter)**__** drone to Robotic Club room, then turn it on and I'm ready to stalk someone. "Kekeke... she'll be mine soon."**_

Chapter 2: Add's Confession.

X-X

_Still somebody's POV_

I'm already hovering the modified S.T.A.L.K.E.R drone to the air and spot the camera toward the ebony haired girl that hanging out with her friends. Ah~ how beautiful she is...

"Hey, what are you doing in this place?" Tch, I almost capture the picture of her but got interrupted by that girl. "What now Eve? Do you see I'm busy here?" I growled in annoyance. "Are you stalking a girl again? Oh c'mon, if you keep doing this, no girls want you to be their boyfriend." 'Yeah, yeah whatever you say Eve.' That's what I thought. My childhood friend Eve is... well, quite close with me, even since all of my friends were no longer recognize me again. "Ne, Add." I keep ignoring her. "Add, stop daydreaming like that. Math class session is about to begin!" she shake my body, returning my consciousness. "Oh yeah, sorry. You can go ahead." Eve look at me with confused stare, but yeah, she didn't talk anything and leave me in silence.

_Class 2-B..._

_Eve's POV_

I saw something's wrong at Add. He kind of... obsessive with someone. Okay, forget about it or I'll get a warning from Penensio-sensei. "Okay everyone, open your book to page 104. We'll learn about Descent and Integral." Everyone groaned, except me, and Add. Yeah, I don't mind to learn everything. "And Add, do you hear me?" I saw him flinch a bit. "Uh, yeah... you said open the book to page 104, am I right?" Penensio-sensei nodded. "I'm glad you hear what I said, though you weren't pay any attention last time." Yeah, he's always like that. Anyways, I'm focused on my study than... you know, getting into 'lovey-dovey' situation like any high school girls.

And argh... what is he doing this time?! I saw Add was only bent his head down, looking at something. "Psst... Add, what are you doing?" I hissed at him. He then looked over me with some veins on his head. "Don't interrupt my business!" Add hissed back at me. "Why are you doing it!? You'll get warned if you keep-" my words cut by coughs from Penensio-sensei. "Haven't you two listen to me? And Add... I know you have some important business right now, but don't bring it to this class!" he bowed his head. "Fine, after this class is over, I'll bring you to your homeroom teacher." I sighed and shook my head a little. What a troublemaker...

_At Class 1-A..._

_Normal POV_

"Alright everyone, before we'll begin the class session, we're arrived a new student. You can come in." A girl with argent hair tied into ponytail stepped inside 1-A. "My name is Elysea Mystagion. I'm a transfer student from Feita High School. It's my pleasure to meet you all." She bowed politely.

Everyone in the 1-A somewhat got amazed, especially boys. Then hails were filling all over the class, but stopped by a long pink haired teacher coughing to calm them down. "Ahem, let's continued the class session. You can sit wherever you want." Silence happened for a while as Elysea sat at middle seat. "Today we'll learn about Reproduction System." Hearing the subject, some students were whining, while the others, especially boys, already died by loss of blood. "Hatsune-sensei, are you serious?" one student complained. "Why? It's just a theory, not a practice. Are? Where's the boys?" she looked around. Another student points a finger down. She then put her palm on face. "Those boys... getting dirty thought anytime when it's about 'that'..." Aoi sighed.

_Let's take a peek at Kaito Shiina's residence..._

"Mom, I'm off first!" a girl with black hair walked away and wave her hand toward deep purple haired female. "Be careful!" she smiled.

"Oh dear, you're not going to school?" asked the female to the black haired male that lazing around. "No schedule was available for me right now so, nothing I can do." He continue his lazy time and randomly whistling. Karis, the deep purple haired female's name, just sighed and approaching him. "Kaito~" she called the black haired boy's name. "Uh... yes sweetie?" Kaito looked at his wife that start to crawl over his chest. "You didn't have any job, right?" he gave a small nod. "Well then, satisfy me..." Kaito blink his eyes many times, then shrieked.

"Eeeeeeeekkkkk...!"

_Back at Velder International Academy..._

_At Jun's office..._

The azure haired Astronomy teacher was lazing around, waiting for the next session at 3-B, where Ara was stay. But before he was successfully fall asleep, somebody was open the door. "Jun, did you know where's Hatsune-sensei?" his droopy eyes were looking at Penensio that standing at entrance. "Aoi? Yeah, she'll returned in 30 minutes." Jun took a glance at his watch then collapsing his own body again at sofa. "What?! 30 minutes?!" he huffed. "What is it Penensio? Did you have a problem?" Penensio slightly groaned. "It's not me, but this boy." He stepped aside, revealing the argent haired boy stand with melancholic expression.

Jun let out a burst of his coffee, then looked at Add and welcoming him. "Come in Add." He stepped inside office. "Oh Penensio, you may leave, because it's personal." He bows and leave the office.

"Alright Add, what's your problem?" Add just silent. "Come on Add, no one hear your compliment or whatever. Just let it out." He nodded a little. "Actually... I was fell in love with someone." Jun lift one of his eyebrows. "Ho ho... with who?" he shyly hand a picture of the girl. "Wait... you mean you're fell in love with your own senior?" he nodded again. "Okay, I mean what's the relation with 'you fell in love' and 'problem in learning'?" Add let out a heavy sigh. "I can't focus at study when I'm always thinking about her. Yeah, it happens several days ago. When I was walk away from class, after completing some task."

_Flashback..._

Add coming out from 2-B, while packing his notebooks and as always, his laptop and his drone. Before his feet was stepped off from the class, suddenly a girl with black hair accidentally collided with Add. "Aw~ it hurts..." she rub her head. "You okay?" Add offering a hand to her. "Y-yeah, I'm okay..." he help the girl to stand. "Oh, I'm almost late!" she then running again. Add just gazed toward the girl with random stare. "She's pretty cute." He blinked many times.

"So you're interested with her?" a voice rang behind Add. "Yeah, sorta like that- wait, who's that?!" he harshly pointed his finger at the silhouette. A girl then put her hand on hips. "That was rude at front of a lady. Introduce yourself first." The girl smirked. "Fine. My name is Add Kim, thank you very much." Add put a poker face while introduce himself. "Add Kim, huh? Well, my name's Siren Oshawa, so nice to meet you." The girl named Siren smiled cunningly. "Nice to meet you too missy." Add smirked. "Yeah, I have to go. See you later Add." Siren wave her hand toward him. "That's weird."

_End of Flashback..._

Jun was just fell asleep when he's hearing Add's story. "Kusanagi-sensei, do you hear me?" he shrugged and again, his droopy azure eyes stared at Add. "Oh yeah, I'm always listening you." He rub his eyes. "Okay, what time is it?" he looked at his watch. "15 minutes before Astronomy class is started. Add, at 2.30 PM, wait me at front of the gate. I have a plan."

_Skip time to 2.30 PM... (I'm a lazy ass yo!)_

Add patiently waiting at north gate like Jun said.

_Flashback..._

"Wait at north gate at the time I've settled. I'll ask her to come at the same place after the class is over." Add nodded. "Oh yeah, do you know who's the black haired girl you talk about?" he shook his head. "Her name's Ara Haan. I heard she's the heiress of greatest mafia group in Elrios." Add nodded once again. "And here, I'll give this to you, so I can give you some direction to confess your feeling to Ara." He handed an earphone and Add instantly plug it in one of his ears.

_End of Flashback..._

He's still await at the north gate, until she come and running toward him. "Eh? Where's Jun-sensei?" she looked around. "Oh hey, we're once meet at front of 2-B classroom, right?" Add flinched a bit. "Uh, y-yeah..." then a buzz heard on the earphone Jun gave to Add. 'Don't become too nervous. Just treat her like ordinary pedestrian that looking for a lost dog.'

30 minutes has passed but Jun wasn't appeared. "Come on Jun-san, where are you? I'm already tired waiting for you in here." She whined and began to straining. "Despite we're waiting for Kusanagi-sensei, how about we sit at there?" he points his finger at some chair near the school garden. 'Okay, okay that's a good place. Once I give you a signal, confess your feeling to her.'

Long silence happened between them both. But then a buzz heard again at Add's ear. 'Alright, starts now.'

"Ano... senpai, can I be honest to you?" he stuttered a bit. "Why not? You don't have to hide anything at your senior." Ara said confidently. "Uh... actually, I'm fell in love with you." Hearing what Add said, Ara's face quickly flushed red. "Y-you're kidding, right?" he shook his head. "No, I wasn't kidding." Add responded confidently.

But then he saw tears streamed from her eyes, as Ara cover her mouth to muffle her sobs. "S-senpai, what happened to you? Are you okay?" his expression changed to panic one. "Y-you don't afraid at me?" Add glanced at her with confusion. "Afraid at what?" he gave her a puzzled expression. "You know... most boys were always reject me every time I confess my feeling to them. The reason is... they're scared at me. I guess you're already know me, that I'm the heiress of one group of mafia, right?" Add bent his head backward, looking at the evening sky. "Yeah, I know. But... that doesn't matter who you are, since... well, you know, love can't see anything." Everything what Add said successfully make her heart race. "Maybe they're reject you, because they can't have anything from you. Your beautiful look, your innocence, everything you have." It makes her face grow redder than last time. "So today, it's the right time to say this to you..." Add then stand and bring one of his knee down. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

The last action Add did make her heart bloom in happiness. "I... I do." Ara smiled weakly and hug him so sudden. Add hug her back passionately and rest his chin over her head.

_Back at Jun's office..._

"Yosh, the matchmaking is success!" he motioned his arm like a winner. "Yatta! He did it!" Aoi embrace him tightly. Eve, seeing her childhood friend finally confess his feeling to her senior, smiled weakly. Her feeling is mixed between happy and sad.

X-X

Huff... that was long chapter. Oh yeah, some of your OC will be introduced next chapter, so stay follow this! And... I've expecting some of the OC signup sheet elements were left so, just fill it like down here:

Appearance: ... (Just his/her hairstyle, hair color and eye color. Anything beside that wasn't necessary.)

Okay, it's just that were left in the signup sheet. Alright, see you next chapter!


End file.
